Somebody else
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: One-shoot, Natalia sabe que no hay razón alguna para enamorarse de alguien que no sea Rusia. Después de observar a varias naciones (Canada, China, Suiza, America, Francia, Prusia, Inglaterra y Lituania.) se da cuenta que nadie podrá superar a su hermano. Basado en la canción "Somebody else" de Mimicat.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y este fic está basado en la canción "Somebody else" de Mimicat.

 **Somebody else.**

¿Enamorarse de alguien que no sea Rusia? Para Bielorrusia esa no era más que una idea completamente estúpida.

La joven rubia inspeccionó cuidadosamente a cada nación que se hallaba en la reunión. El primero en el que su vista se posó fue el prácticamente invisible canadiense. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de su presencia? Rusia estaba sentado sobre él, así que al estar demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía su hermano mayor, notó también al hombre que estaba debajo de él.

Matthew Williams, el hermano gemelo del molesto y ruidoso estadounidense tenía la apariencia de ser alguien dulce… ¿Por qué no enamorarse de alguien dulce como el amante al maple?

Natalia observó a Iván, su hermano mayor también era dulce. La mirada de Rusia no reflejaba más que dulzura pura, así que esa se convertía instantáneamente en una razón para desear estar cerca del ruso.

Luego de unos minutos contemplando el rostro del representante de Rusia, volteó a ver al hombre que se sentaba al lado de Iván, el representante de China.

Wang Yao había criado al resto de naciones asiáticas, y seguramente los 4000 años que había vivido se habían convertido en muchos años experimentando tanto alegría como dolor, lo cual seguramente había convertido a aquella nación en un ser demasiado… ¿considerado? Si, esa era una buena descripción para el chino.

Yao varias veces había demostrado preocupación por el bienestar de varias naciones, y aún cuando había dado la independencia a varias de ellas, seguía demostrando esa misma preocupación. Sin embargo, tampoco dejaba de lado a aquellos que no pertenecían al continente asiático, puesto que solía ofrecer algunos dulces hechos por sí mismo a aquellos que solían hacer demasiado escandalo durante las reuniones. Yao había vivido demasiado y seguramente la actualidad le hacía extrañar los años de su "juventud".

Natalia desvió su vista del chino y volvió a ver a su hermano, Iván también era un país considerado. El ruso se preocupaba por ella y por Ucrania, y durante cada reunión se observaba a Rusia disfrutar que todas las naciones estuviesen juntas. Si, Iván era un hombre considerado, tanto como el chino; lo cual le otorgaba a su hermano otra razón para ser el número 1 en el corazón de la bielorrusa.

El siguiente en atravesar la mirada de la rubia fue Vash Zwingli, el representante de Suiza. La famosa nación neutral, que a pesar de aparentar ser alguien pacifico, era más bien un tipo rudo… Quizás Iván no era exactamente alguien que se caracterizase por ser rudo, aunque eso solo lo pensaba Natalia, ya que era inmune a la aniñada cruel actitud de su hermano. Ante los ojos de la rubia, Iván no era más que un hombre de gran corazón.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que la bielorrusa adoró en silencio al ruso, luego de lo cual la energética voz de Estados Unidos resonó en su mente distrayéndola de su ritual personal.

Volteó a ver al causante de su distracción, Alfred F. Jones… el representante con complejo de superhéroe. El americano era la odiosa nación que creía erróneamente tener al resto del mundo en la palma de su mano, y para aumentar el disgusto, también era el antiguo enemigo de Iván. ¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien como él? Natalia frunció el ceño, ella jamás tomaría en cuenta a alguien como Alfred, porque a diferencia de Rusia, el americano era molesto e irritante.

Quitando su vista del estadounidense observó al francés. El representante de Francia, Francis Bonnefoy. Esta vez Natalia inspeccionó aún más cuidadosamente al país del amor. Francis no era más que un hombre que disfrutaba de hacer sentir queridas a otras naciones… al igual que Rusia, el cual deseaba que todos fueran uno con él. Si bien era cierto que el francés era mucho más expresivo que Iván, las intenciones eran las mismas… recibir y brindar amor.

Natalia se cruzó de brazos. Francia era atractivo, sí, pero no era Iván, por lo que definitivamente estaba descartado de la lista de "Naciones que superan a mi hermano." La cual estaba conformada por nadie.

Iván era el dueño del corazón, alma y mente de Natalia… no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

La bielorrusa había vuelto a fantasear con su hermano hasta que otro irritante ser quiso hacerse notar.

Gilbert Beilschmidt fanfarroneaba sobre su asombrosa y maravillosa presencia en medio de aquella aburrida reunión. La mueca de disgusto de la rubia era parecida a la que poseía al haber visto al americano.

Natalia había llegado a conocer a Gilbert aún más a fondo cuando él llegó a vivir a casa de Iván, e insoportablemente había estado sujeta a tolerar los comentarios presuntuosos del prusiano. Ser "Asombroso" no era suficiente para ganarse un puesto mayor al que Rusia tenía en el corazón de la rubia.

Bielorrusia cambió el curso de su mirada, encontrándose a un par de cejas pobladas, pertenecientes al representante de Inglaterra. Arthur Kirkland, la nación con el antiguo pasado de pirata salvaje, pero que ahora ocultaba tras la fachada de caballero. ¿Por qué no enamorarse de alguien como Arthur? La respuesta era más que clara… había criado al molesto americano, se podría hasta decir que Alfred era la persona que era actualmente debido a la mal crianza del inglés.

Natalia hubiese continuado con aquella pequeña inspección; sin embargo, la reunión había acabado.

Levantándose de su lugar se disponía a salir de allí en busca de su adorado hermano mayor, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Natalia! —La voz del representante de Lituania expresó alegremente al verle. —¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Aquella pregunta hizo que la eslava se detuviese, Toris Laurinaitis… ¿Qué podía ofrecerle él a ella?

Cínicamente la muchacha observó al lituano.

—Le pertenezco a alguien más. —Fueron las palabras de la joven rubia.

Toris al no comprender aquello observó confundido a Natalia… hasta donde él sabía, todos… incluyendo a Rusia, temían a la bielorrusa. Entonces ¿Quién podría ser esa persona de la que ella hablaba?

—No puedes darme lo que ya tengo. —Murmuró Natalia para sí misma.

Toris solía cortejarla de vez en cuando, pero sinceramente… él jamás llegaría a suplantar al ruso, y la razón se debía a que ni él, ni el resto de naciones llegarían a poseer la llave del lugar al que ella denominaba "Hogar". El cual se hallaba al lado de Iván.

Rusia era todo lo que ella quería. Cualquier cualidad peculiar de alguna nación la encontraba en él. Iván era perfecto, y ninguna otra nación podría interponerse ante aquella idea, porque al final de cuentas su corazón, alma y mente solamente lo idolatraban a él.

* * *

 **Fin**

Debería de estar actualizando otro fic… pero nah… he vuelto a perder mi ánimo, y esto fue lo único en lo que pude inspirarme. Asi que dejaré este one-shoot/songfic y volveré a desaparecer en la oscuridad de mi habitación hasta que recupere mi locura y amor a la escritura.

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
